The MR Technologies Core supports the proposed Center by providing state-of-the-art functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) technology and comprehensive MRI expertise that directly relates to the research needs of the projects. This is to be accomplished in several ways: first, by providing investigators access to current fMRI technology; second, by providing quality assurance on aspects related to data acquisition and paradigm execution; third by providing consultation, education and training related to the design and implementation of effective fMRI studies; and fourth, by providing continued development of improved fMRI methodologies using echo planar imaging (EPI) at 3.0 T. The technical issues to be addressed in the Core represent a collaborative effort in integrating methodologies for MRI data acquisition, RF engineering, and neuropsychological stimulus control with behavioral and physiological monitoring. Specific data acquisition issues involve application of echo-planar imaging (EPI) to achieve enhancements in spatial and temporal resolution as well as improved specificity to microvasculature based fMRI studies. Ultrafast imaging capability of EPI and the ease in which image contrast can be manipulated without affecting the scan time makes EPI an ideal data acquisition platform for fMRI. These features outweigh its inherent limitation of increased sensitivity to image distortion resulting from macroscopic field inhomogeneities. The Core will exploit the increased signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and fMRI sensitivity provided by the 3.0 T scanner to attain these objectives. Further improvements in SNR will be provided through optimally designed RF coils and associated components for brain studies. These include flexible surface and phased-array volume RF coils. The Core will also provide a flexible control system for neurocognitive experiments that allows real-time audiovisual stimulus presentation and behavioral/physiological monitoring that is integrated into the scanner environment. This experimental control system synchronizes the performance of the cognitive task with MRI data acquisition thus providing fine temporal control of the entire fMRI experiment. Taken together, the components of this MR Technologies Core provide a comprehensive environment for optimized acquisition of fMRI data serving the needs of proposed projects.